Anne Marie is thrown out of the house
Palpatine's Force-sensitivity escaped the notice of the Jedi Order; instead, his gifts came to the attention of Darth Plagueis, a Muun Dark Lord of the Sith. If Anne Marie prevents Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, allowing the Jedi to take Palpatine for training and also saves Jen the guitar girl (Demi Lovato) from drowning, then Proteus will get very angry at Anne Marie. "I consider myself a reasonable father! I have kept my patience till up to now, Anne Marie! I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Proteus said angrily. Anne Marie bit her lip and began to explain. "But, Daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not save Palpatine from Darth Plagueis?" Proteus asked. "Yes!" Anne Marie said. "And did you or did you not rescue that guitar girl from drowning?" Proteus demanded. "Daddy, I had to!" Anne Marie argued. "I told you not to prevent Plagueis from getting to Palpatine! You know that!" Proteus scolded. "But if I didn't do anything, Plagueis would have gotten to Palpatine first and Jen would have drowned and died!" Anne Marie exclaimed. "Do you think I care? Because you prevented Darth Plagueis from getting to Palpatine first, the Jedi got to him and took him for training. Because of this, Palpatine will now be Plagueis' enemy. I forbid you from seeing him or that guitar girl!" Proteus cried. "You're more of a monster than Mr. Carface! You don't even know Palpatine or Jen!" Anne Marie shouted. "Know them?! I don't have to know them!" Proteus roared. "They are both threats to Darth Plagueis! That guitar girl has always been a threat to Darth Plagueis from the very beginning! I don't care about your feelings for them!" That did it for Anne Marie, who couldn't hold it in anymore! "DADDY, I LOVE THEM!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she had said, Anne Marie gasped and covered her mouth. Babs Bunny and Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Anne Marie's friends, gasped as well. Proteus looked stunned. "No!" Proteus gasped. His shock turned to anger. "Have you lost your senses completely, Anne Marie? She's a mortal guitar girl and he's a Force sensitive! You're an immortal!" Proteus shouted. "I don't care!" Anne Marie shouted back. That was the last straw for Proteus. He had enough of his daughter's disobedience and defiance and his temper had finally reached the boiling point. "GET OUT!" Proteus shouted. Anne Marie ran out of the house. It was at that moment that Jen, Noxic, Jara, Typhus, and the rest of Anne Marie's friends showed up and confronted Proteus. Babs and Gosalyn also confronted Proteus. "Okay, you black-hearted jerk! You broke her heart for the last time!" Jen shouted. She then kicked Proteus. "You heartless beast!" Jara screamed. "You're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer!" Noxic shouted. "Noxic's right! You're more vicious than Vexor!" Typhus added. "WHAT?" Proteus shouted angrily. "You heard him, you beast!" Babs snapped. "You are not a nice man if you act like that!" Gosalyn said, sourly. "Yeah! You only care about yourself, you monstrous pig!" Mary Test shouted. "You stinky-head!" Penny added. "You're ten times worse than Mr. Sykes!" Jenny Foxworth shouted. "You have no heart at all!" Shanti said. "You're as evil as Hitler and Stalin!" Melody shouted. "You're not a nice man at all!" Robyn Starling added. "You're an evil uncaring monster!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said. "You don't deserve to live!" Daisy Duck shouted. This is no way to treat your own daughter, either!" Dot Warner agreed. Jen then blasted Proteus with her magical electric guitar and he fell back dead. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thrown Out Series